Why So Serious ?
by Berlingot
Summary: OS. Alors qu'il cambriole la banque, le Joker fait une curieuse rencontre. Une femme, visiblement prête à tout pour attirer son attention. Mais qui peut prétendre séduire le Joker ?


Tous les employés de la banque étaient au sol, acculés au bas des meubles de réception, les mains sur la tête, tremblants de peur. Quelques cadavres jonchaient le sol. Le corps blessé du directeur était étendu au milieu du hall, une grenade sur le point d'être dégoupillée dans la bouche, reliée à la portière arrière du bus scolaire par un fil.

- Eh bien... Je dirais que tout ce qui ne nous tue pas nous rend plus... Bizarre.

Le pauvre homme adressa un regard horrifié à son interlocuteur. Le Joker. Celui-ci se releva sur ces mots, arme en main, et s'éloigna en claudiquant vers le bus scolaire qui avait crevé le mur et contenait des sacs emplis de billets. Il venait d'effectuer un magnifique hold-up dont tout Gotham se souviendrait. L'argent ne l'intéressait pas, évidemment. Encore moins l'argent sale que les mafieux entassaient ici depuis des années. Néanmoins il était toujours si bon de répandre le chaos...

Le bruit saccadé d'une mitraillette le fit se retourner brutalement.

_Qu'est-ce que ?..._

Avait-il oublié de se débarrasser d'un complice ? Il sut aussitôt que la réponse était non quand une femme surgit de derrière un comptoir. Chaussée de rangers, elle était entièrement vêtue de cuir noir, jusqu'aux mitaines cloutées qui enveloppaient ses mains. Des sortes de peintures de guerre noires striaient son visage. La fameuse mitraillette en bandoulière, elle avançait vers lui avec assurance.

- Hey ! Joker !

Visiblement, elle n'avait pas l'intention de lui tirer dessus. Son salut était léger, autant que ses pas qui faisaient rebondir ses boucles blondes sur ses épaules. Il haussa son arcade sourcilière peinturlurée et un sourire jaune étira ses cicatrices bariolées de rouge.

- Em, excuse-moi, mais je crois que tu arrives trop tard pour braquer cette banque !

- Oh ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne compte pas t'embêter longtemps. Je viens seulement prendre un sac.

_- Non mais sérieusement ? _

Elle avait réellement cru pouvoir venir ici et lui soutirer une part de son butin comme ça ?

- On dirait que tu as envie de mourir prématurément, toi.

- Pas spécialement.

Elle était arrivée à sa hauteur à présent. Les canons de leurs armes respectives s'effleuraient presque.

- Il paraît que l'argent ne t'intéresse pas, autant en profiter.

- Eh bien vois-tu, qui que tu sois... Je n'aime pas qu'on me prenne quelque chose. Même si pour moi demain cette chose n'aura plus d'importance... Tu vois ? Je suis comme un fauve qui dévore sa proie, tu comprends ? Retire-m'en un morceau et tu peux dire adieu à ton bras.

Il passa furtivement sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure.

- C'est parfois bénéfique d'apprendre le partage, crois-moi. Demain justement tu me remercieras.

Il ferma les yeux un instant en souriant et leva son index ganté en signe de dénégation.

- Je crois que tu ne m'as pas très bien compris... Tu. Ne. T'approches. _Pas._ De ce bus !

- C'est idiot de perdre du temps à discuter alors que la police arrive tu ne crois pas ?

- Tic, tac, attention, la gâchette commence à me brûler le doigt.

- Tu n'auras même pas le temps de tirer pauvre clown !

La jeune femme lui flanqua aussitôt hargneusement un coup dans le bas-ventre. Le Joker tomba à genoux dans un éclat de rire. D'une torsion souple, elle bondit à l'arrière du bus, enfila un sac le long de son bras puis pointa un gadget étrange vers le plafond de la banque. Un câble télescopique en jaillit, se fixa et l'entraîna dans les airs. Quand le Joker retrouva la force de tirer en rafale, elle avait déjà disparut par une ouverture du toit.

OOO

_Deux mois plus tard, hôpital psychiatrique d'Arkham_

Quel ennui...

Rien pour troubler la platitude exaspérante de ses journées... Hormis les hommes et femmes en blanc qui entraient parfois dans sa cellule capitonnée et en ressortaient comme s'il était un pestiféré. Mais il n'en était pas un, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'était même pas fou. Seulement dangereux. Comme un chien enragé. Il aimait juste s'amuser. Mais ça, seul un enfant arrachant les ailes des insectes pourrait le comprendre.

Sa seule consolation était de savoir que Batman était désormais « recherché », accusé d'avoir provoqué la mort du chevalier blanc de Gotham, Harvey Dent. Un pion qu'il avait su manipuler aisément après la mort de sa petite amie, Rachel. Il avait seulement été mu par sa douleur et son envie de se venger. Quel homme pitoyable... Et dire que toute la ville le regrettait...

Le Joker fit courir sa langue à l'intérieur de sa bouche, caressant ses cicatrices. Tant de choses à faire alors qu'il restait à pourrir ici... De si grands projets...

- Hey, Joker !

Il releva la tête, les rouages de sa mémoire se mettant soudain en route. Il n'avait pas entendu cette infirmière rentrer, tout occupé qu'il était à s'embourber dans des idées noires. _Cette voix..._ Il l'avait déjà entendue quelque part...

Sous son masque blanc, il pouvait la deviner qui souriait à la manière dont ses yeux formaient deux croissants de lune.

- Ne se serait-on pas déjà croisé quelque part ?

- En effet.

- C'est drôle, d'ordinaire peu de choses concernant les humains que je rencontre restent imprimées dans ma cervelle.

- Il faut croire que vous considériez ça comme important.

- Vous venez pour me mettre sous sédatifs ?

- Pas vraiment, non.

Le Joker humecta rapidement ses lèvres rouges. Elle se pencha vers lui.

- Ca vous dirait de sortir prendre l'air un peu ?

OOO

_Cette femme est vraiment très... bizarre_, se dit le Joker alors qu'il l'observait conduire l'ambulance dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

Les sirènes allumées, elle fonçait à travers la circulation encombrée de Gotham, usant et abusant de sa priorité. Elle n'avait toujours pas retiré son masque, ni l'horrible camisole de force dans laquelle il était encore engoncé.

- J'espère que vous avez pris mes vêtements.

- Oh oui, évidemment... Je n'ai pensé qu'à ça.

Non, plus que bizarre, elle était réellement amusante.

- Éclaire ma lanterne un instant, veux-tu ? J'aimerai savoir où nous nous rendons. Et aussi pourquoi tu fais ça ma jolie ? ajouta-t-il avec un sourire aigu.

- C'est top-secret. Et d'ailleurs, je ne t'ai pas permis de me tutoyer.

- Tu m'aides à m'évader. Tu n'es donc pas infirmière. Je ne vouvoie que les infirmières.

- Quelle logique implacable.

- Tu n'as pas beaucoup peur de moi on dirait. A tel point que je me demande si tu sais réellement qui je suis...

- Je pense que je sais plus que quiconque qui tu es.

- Oh, je vois... Dans ce cas, pourrais-tu me dire combien d'honnêtes citoyens j'ai tué tout au long de ma vie ? Ou de quelle couleur est mon caleçon ?

- Sûrement violet.

Elle était sèche tout autant qu'elle était amusée. Le juste mot serait ironique. Visiblement, ils se divertissaient beaucoup mutuellement.

- Plus on avance et plus je me demande où je t'ai croisée.

- Chaque chose en son temps. La patience est mère de vertu.

- Je suis complètement dépourvu de vertus.

- Je me demande qui en est pourvu en ce bas-monde.

Un silence passa, pendant lequel il gesticula un peu sur son siège, jeta un œil dans le rétroviseur, passa sa langue sur ses lèvres.

- Batman sûrement. La chauve-souris au grand cœur.

- Batman ? Il croyait être le symbole de Gotham. Aujourd'hui tout le monde est à ses trousses, comme une meute de chiens de chasse poursuivant un daim. _La beauté de l'âme_ est inutile quand tout le monde pense que tu es un monstre. Finalement, tout se résume à l'opinion publique.

Le Joker resta silencieux, méditant ces paroles.

Après une longue demi-heure de trajet, l'ambulance s'engagea enfin dans une propriété privée, un peu à l'écart de la ville. Le portail coulissa automatiquement et se referma derrière eux. Ils s'engagèrent le long de l'allée dans une pente douce qui conduisait à un garage. Ils se garèrent à l'intérieur et la femme coupa le contact une fois la porte redescendue.

- Et maintenant ?

- Je te fais descendre si tu es sage.

- On est chez toi ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ?

Elle sortit, claqua la portière, contourna le véhicule et vint ouvrir la sienne. Malgré sa camisole, il se laissa glisser jusqu'à terre et resta planté sur ses deux pieds. Elle ôta sa charlotte et son masque. Aucune expression ne passa sur le visage bariolé du Joker.

- Toi... La fille de la banque... Je comprends mieux maintenant comment tu as pu te procurer une aussi chouette baraque.

- Mon nom est Obsidienne. Et en effet, ce que tu m'as laissé te prendre non sans difficulté me permet aujourd'hui de vivre correctement... Sans compter que j'ai pu me payer la paire de Louboutin de mes rêves !

Agacé, le Joker remua un peu, gêné par cette camisole qui lui compressait le corps. Cette fille n'avait pas froid aux yeux... Oser lui rappeler le jour où elle l'avait défié avec autant de légèreté... Il allait falloir qu'il lui apprenne les bonnes manières... Voilà qui le divertirait un peu... Abîmer un aussi joli visage...

- Suis-moi.

- Tu ne voudrais pas m'enlever cette horrible chose ? Je me sens... Comme une sardine en boîte.

Obsidienne se retourna et le contempla longuement avant de lui adresser son sourire le plus moqueur.

- Pour le moment je préfère te laisser dans ton petit corset, Joker. Je sais à quel point tu peux te révéler... Imprévisible, et je ne voudrais pas que tes pulsions sadiques trouvent un exutoire en ma personne...

Se renfrognant, le Joker lui emboîta le pas sombrement, se sentant profondément ridiculisé.

_Ma pauvre, tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'es embarquée..._

Il la suivit dans un magnifique séjour aux teintes un peu sombre, dans un style vieille Angleterre. Une débandade de bibelots inutiles s'amoncelaient sur les étagères et une ronde de fauteuils cramoisis entouraient une table basse.

- Je vais préparer du thé.

- Et comment serai-je à même de le boire ? interrogea-t-il d'un ton mielleux.

Roulant des yeux, Obsidienne finit par s'approcher de lui et tirer un poignard de sa blouse d'infirmière.

- Bon très bien...

Elle éventra la camisole de force, libérant ainsi pour de bon le Joker. Puis elle replia le poignard et tourna les talons en direction de la cuisine.

- Au fait, tes affaires sont sur le fauteuil.

Étonné, il se tourna avec frénésie vers ledit fauteuil. Malgré son ironie de tout à l'heure, elle avait bel et bien pensé à ses affaires... Voilà qui allait arranger bien des choses. Profitant de son absence, il ouvrit sa mallette avec avidité, redécouvrant ses armes, ses biens volés et dépliant ses vêtements sur-mesure. Il se débarrassa rapidement de son ignoble tenue grise d'hôpital et revêtit son costume en soupirant d'aise. Ça y est. Il était enfin redevenu pleinement lui-même. Réajustant ses cheveux gras d'un vert fané, il croisa son reflet dans un petit miroir au mur.

_Bel homme ! _songea-t-il en esquissant un sourire clownesque.

Quand Obsidienne revint dans la pièce, elle le trouva debout à déranger ses étagères, fouillant la moindre boîte et poussant les bibelots. Elle s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge.

- On ne touche pas aux affaires d'autrui Joker.

- Encore un autre principe de notre belle société, répondit-il en levant sa main gantée de violet, toujours le dos tourné. Mais pour ma part je me permettais simplement de jeter un coup d'œil... C'est fou... On dirait la maison d'une vieille fille. Une vieille fille, oui ! Complètement rigide. Tout ces vieux objets, cette poussière... Non, non, ça ne va pas du tout... Ça ne _te_ va pas du tout !

- L'habit ne fait pas le moine. Qui te dit que je suis une fille _rigide_ ? La propriétaire de cette maison est morte de vieillesse. Je me suis faite à la décoration, répondit sans se démonter Obsidienne en posant un plateau argenté sur la table basse.

Thé, sucre, gâteaux, lait... Tout un assortiment pour jouer à la dînette. Ça tombait bien, le Joker se sentait d'humeur plutôt malicieuse. Quelle drôle de fille tout de même cette Obsidienne ! Il avait l'intention de prendre son temps. Rasséréné, il prit place dans un fauteuil, conforté par le poids de ses armes dans les larges poches de son manteau.

- Tu es nettement plus impressionnant sans cette camisole ridicule, commenta la jeune femme en versant du thé dans les tasses. Mais tu dois te demander pourquoi je t'ai tiré d'Arkham, n'est-ce pas ?

- En vérité je m'interrogeais plutôt sur la couleur de tes cheveux. C'est une coloration ?

- Pas d'entourloupe. Pas de mauvaises blagues. Ne détourne pas le sujet. Je sais à quel point tu es doué pour embrouiller les gens, Joker.

- Ça n'a rien de très compliqué. Vois-tu, les gens comme tu dis sont si fragiles, ils se laissent aller à des émotions primaires à longueur de journée, ils s'attachent à des personnes, laissent libre court à l'amour ou à l'amitié, toutes ces bêtises-là... Ils développent des faiblesses et s'exposent à tout moment. Ce sont comme... Des limaces tu vois. Ils n'ont aucune coquille pour les protéger, à l'inverse des escargots. Eh bien moi, je suis l'oiseau qui fend l'air et qui les mange... Qui vit dans le ciel pendant que les autres rampent sur terre, dans la fange. Et quand je tombe sur un escargot, et bien je prends tout mon temps... Je brise sa coquille petit à petit, puis je le dévore, comme les autres.

Un court silence passa. La soucoupe dans la main, sa tasse dans l'autre, Obsidienne observait son interlocuteur sans l'ombre d'une d'expression.

- Eh bien pour ma part, je ne suis ni une limace ni un escargot Joker. Pardonne ma vanité mais... Disons que je suis le même genre d'oiseau que toi.

Après une seconde de stupéfaction, et dans un immense et imprévisible éclat de rire, le Joker se laissa basculer sur le dossier de son siège, martelant son accoudoir de son poing.

_- Toi_ tu penses être de la même trempe que moi ! HAHA ! Oh, c'est la chose la plus toc-toc que j'ai jamais entendue !

Obsidienne reposa sa tasse et croisa les bras.

- Non, _Batman_, lui est un être de la même envergure que moi... Lui et moi on se complète, comme le Ying et le Yang, la nuit et le jour... Mais _toi,_ toi non, tu n'es qu'une petite midinette qui s'est crue grande criminelle uniquement parce que tu m'as dérobée un sac de billets pendant _mon_ braquage ! Mais tu n'as aucune stature, aucun charisme, rien qui puisse effrayer ou attirer l'attention des foules... Non, vraiment, ton petit numéro à la banque était minable, affreusement minable... C'en était gênant pour toi.

- Si je t'ai sorti d'Arkham Joker, c'était pour avoir une chance de discuter sérieusement avec toi, pas pour me prendre une salve de critiques.

Repartant d'un éclat de rire encore plus hystérique que le précédent, le Joker s'écroula littéralement sur son siège.

- Discuter _sérieusement_ avec _moi_ ? Ma pauvre chérie, tu t'es leurrée sur toute la ligne ! Tu crois vraiment que je suis du genre à entretenir une conversation _sérieuse_ avec qui que ce soit ?

Cédant subitement à une de ses impulsions folle, le Joker envoya le plateau à thé voler contre le mur d'un revers du bras avant de se lever avec brutalité.

- Sans doute as-tu encore cru qu'il me restait une bribe de morale petite fille, mais malgré ton aide, tu peux toujours courir pour avoir l'opportunité de discuter _sérieusement _avec moi.

Obsidienne resta calme devant le glock pointé vers son front.

- Néanmoins tu es drôle, si drôle... Quelle prétention... Et quelle imprudence ! Venir me libérer, moi et me remettre mes armes sans sourciller... Mon paternel aurait appelé ça de la connerie pure.

- J'espérais gagner ta confiance.

- HAHA ! Ma confiance ?! Mais quelle confiance ?! Je n'accorde rien à personne, je ne me laisse pas aller à des échanges de... _Bons sentiments_.

Il fit une légère grimace et hocha la tête.

- Maintenant, on tend tout doucement ses petites bras ! fit-il en agitant joyeusement son glock.

Obéissante, Obsidienne obtempéra, témoignant néanmoins sa rage par un regard noir. Le Joker lui attacha ainsi les mains aux accoudoirs et les chevilles aux pieds sculptés du fauteuil.

- Voilà, on est bien sage... Comme ça on ne bouge plus...

Il vérifia une dernière fois la solidité de ses liens. Puis il se releva, la contempla quelques instants, éclata de rire et fit le tour de la pièce en reversant à peu près tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage. La situation était réellement amusante. Une écervelée l'avait tiré d'Arkham et d'une pierre deux coups, avant de reprendre ses projets machiavéliques, il allait pouvoir s'amuser un peu avec elle...

Tirant un long couteau de sa poche intérieure – son favori – il posa son arme à feu sur la table basse et attrapa un tabouret. Il se plaça juste devant elle, constata qu'elle perdait peu à peu sa contenance insupportable. Elle allait enfin dévoiler sa vraie nature et déjà, il pouvait lire quelques onces de peur au fond de ses prunelles...

Attrapant sa mâchoire dans sa main gantée, il se mit à observer son visage avec une minutie presque scientifique. Obsidienne commença à haleter, réellement inquiète, consciente du danger qui s'annonçait.

- Qu'allez-vous faire de moi ?

- Hmm... Je ne sais pas encore. Disons que je cherche l'inspiration.

- Je ne voulais pas de ça... En vérité je n'ai jamais pensé qu'à vous... Je rêvais de vous rencontrer, de vous parler... Depuis mon adolescence je collectionne chaque article de vous...

Des larmes commencèrent à perler aux coins de ses yeux.

- Mon rêve le plus cher était de m'associer avec vous ! C'est pour ça que je me suis entraînée, je voulais être à la hauteur... Autant physiquement que psychiquement... Je ne voulais que mes mots vous atteignent, je voulais vous impressionner ! Je vous admirais ! Et je crois... Je crois... Je crois que je vous aimais.

Elle pleurait réellement cette fois-ci. De grosses gouttes coulaient le long de ses joues, mouillaient ses cils. Le Joker lui tapota la joue.

- Tchut chut chut... Allons ne te discrédite pas à ce point, c'est tout bonnement pitoyable... Tu es tellement belle, ne déforme pas la seule chose admirable que tu possède.

Il replaça une mèche derrière son oreille, approcha la lame de sa joue.

- Pourquoi cet air si sérieux ?

Obsidienne écarquilla les yeux, sentant plus que jamais la menace.

- Il faut dessiner un petit sourire sur ce visage...

La lame froide trancha brusquement. Le sang gicla. La douleur flamboya. Le hurlement brisa le silence.


End file.
